Happy Halloween Damon Salvatore
by 7-LunaAbraxos-7
Summary: Elena decides to pay a visit to the older Salvatore to celebrate Halloween... Delena


_So this is my Halloween prezzie to y'all. It's somewhat set after Shadow Souls – Damon is living in Mrs Flowers' board house. And Elena isn't with Stefan anymore… Ooh! And Damon's a vampire again. Got all that? __

**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own Vampire Diaries or its characters – they belong to L.J. Smith. I want to own Damon… or at least Ian Somerhalder from the TV show. But I don't. *sniffle*_

**-VD-Halloween-VD-Halloween-VD-**

"Happy Halloween."

Damon was gobsmacked to say the least. Elena was standing in front of his bedroom door dressed like…

She wore a black net skirt with a black tank top, the hem of a red lace bra peeking above it, and ripped fishnets, black high heeled ankle boots on her feet. Her hair half-up half-down and curled; her face paled by light make up and her eyes emphasised by smoky grey eyeshadow with black eyeliner. Silver bracelets jangled on her right wrist and her lips were a blood red.

But it was the smile she gave him which made him smirk, a smile that showed her teeth. She had fangs.

…a vampire.

"Nice to see you want to be one of us," Damon commented, giving her a devilish smile as she entered, shutting the door behind her. "Though Goth vampire is a little clichéd."

Elena raised an eyebrow. "I wanted to do the stereotype, okay? You, however, don't need to dress up, so quit bothering me." She took the plastic fangs from her mouth. "They're a little hard to talk around."

"The real ones aren't."

"Bite me."

Damon grinned. "With pleasure."

Elena snorted and shook her head. "You'd think by now I'd have learned not to say that."

"Unless you meant it," Damon added, pulling her closer to him and pressing his lips to hers. Elena shivered as his cool lips met her heated skin and wrapped her arms around his neck.

His lips migrated of the own accord; wandering along her jaw and down the smooth column of her neck to her pulse point, where he sucked at her skin. One of his hands slid into her hair, tilting her head to the side as he nipped her neck lightly with normal teeth. His upper jaw ached, wanting fangs to elongate and slip

into her skin, but he ignored it, preferring the little noises Elena was making.

Damon's hands slid down to her hips and rested there, keeping her held in place, leaving no gap between their bodies as he walked them over to his bed.

The backs of Elena's knees hit the bed and she smirked against his mouth; he was insatiable. She allowed him to push her down and pin her against the mattress, but she broke the kiss for a moment, her hand palm flat on his chest.

"What?" Damon enquired, raising an eyebrow. Elena leaned over the edge of the bed and put her fangs on the bedside table.

"Don't want to lose them," she explained, pulling him back down for another kiss.

Damon moved down her body after a moment so he sat at her feet, and Elena sat up, leaning back on her elbows. Damon took hold of her left calf and lifted it a little before sliding his hands down to her boot, which he unzipped and dropped on the floor. He repeated the action with her other leg and climbed back up to her, pressing hot kisses to her jaw.

Elena grabbed hold of the front of his shirt, pulling at the buttons, becoming annoyed when her frantic fingers couldn't get all of them through the holes. So she ripped it. Damon couldn't hold back the groan at her eagerness and her small hands smoothing across his chest, her skin warm on his cool flesh. He pushed her skirt up and pulled the top of her fishnets down, and she kicked them the rest of the way off. The net skirt was next to hit the floor, followed by Damon's jeans.

Damon was a little irritated with her tanktop; why was she still wearing it? He yanked it off and grinned down at her.

"Did you buy this for me?" he asked, running a finger along the lace edge of her blood red bra before moving his hand and doing the same to the matching panties.

Elena paused in unfastening his jeans and met his eyes. "No, I bought them for my other boyfriend," she answered sarcastically.

Damon growled and dropped his head, biting down on her shoulder, his fangs elongating and piercing her skin. _You're mine, Princess_ he whispered in her mind. Elena replied by pushing his jeans down, and he had to move off of her in order to chuck them to the floor with the rest of their clothes.

Settling back over her, Damon dipped his head and pulled at the red lace of her bra playfully with his teeth before slipping a hand round behind her to unclasp it. When her breasts were free, he cupped one with a cool hand, causing Elena to gasp, and placed kisses on the other. Elena slid her hands into his hair, pulling at the soft black strands as she cried out at his ministrations. Her panties were next to go; ripped off and thrown to the floor at inhuman speed. He sank his fangs into her skin, this time just above her left breast, at the same time brushing her with his hand. Elena arched up off the bed and pulled her feet up, pushing at his boxers with them, and Damon kicked them off the rest of the way.

In an instant, he was inside her, and Elena's fingers were digging into his back, holding him close. Their lips met with heated kisses, and Elena didn't care that she could taste her blood on his tongue. Damon rolled them over, letting Elena on top, a rarity, but who was she to complain? Damon's hands ran up and down her sides as she moved against him, and moaned as she scratched her nails down his chest. Elena dropped her head back and shut her eyes, feeling the heat within her building; a delicious sensation that was sending shivers up her spine.

Righting her head again, something caught her eye, and she got an idea. She reached out and grabbed her fangs from the bedside table. Putting them in her mouth, she leaned down and bit Damon where his neck met his shoulder. Instantly he flipped their positions with vampiric speed, pinning her to the bed. The sound that escaped him made her blood heat; it was a groan filled with lust and need and desperation for release. It made her shiver to have elicited such a reaction from him.

She released his skin and lunged again, higher up his neck, under his ear. Damon growled and thrust harder, and she saw stars, waves of pleasure cascading over her. Damon reached his peak too, his fingers digging into her skin as he released. Elena knew she'd have bruises tomorrow but she found herself not caring, letting go of Damon's neck with her fake fangs.

Slowing down his thrusts, Damon paused and pulled out before lying next to her, breathing heavily. Elena smiled as he looked over at her, showing him the little plastic fangs that had sent him careening over the edge of oblivion.

"Who knew the big bad vampire got off on being bitten?" she teased, and he growled, putting an arm around her and pulling her close to him.

"I'm not the only one," he retorted, smirking at the human in his arms. Elena blushed.

"You got me there," she replied. "I hope you enjoyed Halloween."

"Best Halloween ever." He pressed his lips to her forehead, his smirk becoming a roguish grin. "Just promise me something."

"What?"

"That those fangs don't just come out on Halloween."

**-VD-Halloween-VD-Halloween-VD-**

_Ta-da! Happy Halloween mon amis!_

_Ooh and FYI… Elena's outfit… that's what I'm wearing. Though I'm going to a party and not visiting Damon Salvatore… (I'm posting this then going. See, that's how much I love you guys!)_

_Ahem._

_Like it? Love it? Hate it? _

_Tell me what you think: read & review!_

_Luna xxx_


End file.
